The Empty Room
by Melody05
Summary: "Un rire dément s'échappa alors, se fracassant à nouveau contre les parois de la pièce vide. Vide. Comme son cœur. Vide. Comme ses pleurs. " Spécial Anniversaire Aeliheart d'amour.


**Joyeux anniversaire clone de mon cœur C: **

**Oui, tu as bien lu, c'est du SaruMi. Parce que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi, sache le. Et puis, parce que je te stalk un peu aussi, et que je sais que cette idée sur tumblr, tu l'aimais bien. Alors pour te faire plaisir, bah, voilà. **

**Le titre est tout simplement celui d'une musique que j'adore de Zack Hemsey, parce que je l'ai découverte grâce à un AMV FMA et qu'il était génial, et que l'instrumental c'est la vie. **

**Enfin, bonne lecture à tous C: !**

* * *

**The Empty Room**

Les lueurs blafardes de la lune semblaient plonger la ville de Shizume dans une léthargie aux ombres illusoires. Les rayons de l'astre froid berçaient alors le sommeil des habitants, caressant avec une douceur exquise le monde endormi.

Fushimi n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer ses volets cette nuit là. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas prêté une attention quelconque, ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu envie. Personne n'aurait su le dire en réalité, parce que personne n'aurait pu le comprendre, lui et ses regards distants.

Les rayons du soleil glacé de la nuit s'infiltraient dans la pièce, à travers les simples tissus pâles qui encadraient la fenêtre. La chambre était spacieuse, et pourtant terriblement vide. Un bureau où tout paraissait organisé de manière concise et ordonnée, était placé contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre de la pièce. Une armoire se dressait fièrement à ses côtés sur le tapis aux teintes bleus nuits, ou peut-être d'un bleu plus claire et pure, mais la pénombre ambiante ne permettait plus de distinguer le réel du songe.

La lumière blafarde, atténuée par les ténèbres de la nuit plongeait la pièce dans une sorte de mirage où le calme plat régnait. Un silence effrayant peut-être. Ce silence qui semblait se répercuter douloureusement contre les murs blancs, alors que la solitude voguait dans les courants de l'air.

« Misaki… »

Un chuchotement imperceptible, se fracassant sur les parois closes de la pièce ténébreuse, contre les murs de la chambre vide. Le drap blanc, ou peut-être bleu pâle à en juger par les reflets que la lune faisait miroiter dans la nuit, était tombé au pied du lit alors que les ombres spectrales semblaient glisser sur le corps du dormeur sous la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le visage de Fushimi n'avait rien du visage paisible que le sommeil imposait habituellement aux rêveurs. Les traits crispés par la peur, ou peut-être la colère, il tremblait dans le silence de la solitude.

_Tu avais mal Fushimi. Ton âme semblait cogner contre les parois de ton corps, alors que ta passion te brûlait. Ton attachement était trop grand pour un être aussi petit. Tu voulais tout de lui Fushimi, tu aurais voulu lui voler ses sourires pour les accrocher sur les murs de ta chambre trop vide, contre les parois de ton cœur trop douloureux. Tu aurais aimé ressentir chaque particule de sa personne contre ton être, pouvoir brûler sa peau si blanche que tu voulais faire tienne. T'emparer de ses éclats de rire pour les faire résonner dans ton âme trop atteinte par la folie passionnée. _

_Mais il t'avait tout refusé, Misaki. Il avait laissé les flammes de la haine te consumer petit à petit alors que son sourire, il l'offrait à son roi, à son idole, à celui qui jamais ne serait toi. _

_Alors la jalousie t'a rongé. Elle s'est répandue dans tes veines bouillantes, alors que ton envie te brûlait. _

_La jalousie est malsaine. Cachée derrière des sentiments tout nets et sans aucune bavure, des sourires faux et des mensonges tissés de fils d'or, la jalousie se cache, les braises de la haine restent profondément ensommeillées, attendant le bon moment pour être attisées. _

_La jalousie est enfouit, une blessure suffit à la faire sortir de son lit soyeux bordé avec parcimonie. Il suffit juste de quelques mots, de quelques gestes, des choses pourtant anodines pour que le contrôle de l'être échappe totalement à toute logique. Les membres se contractent, la haine trace des plis sinueux sur le visage, le regard devient menaçant, marqué par l'avidité du sang. Le besoin de faire du mal pour se libérer des souffrances infligées. _

_Le corps humain est comme ça. Il est bâtit de façon à ce que l'on puisse survivre, que l'on puisse se battre et se défendre pour rester en vie. Finalement, le corps est pourvu de sa propre auto défense, le cerveau n'agit plus lorsque le danger approche. Le subconscient protège le corps des souffrances infligées à l'esprit en faisant ressortir la haine. Guérir le mal par le mal. Voir les autres souffrir autant que l'on souffre. L'égoïsme de l'humanité mène à sa propre perte._

_Mais tout est de sa faute après tout. Il est celui qui à crée l'étincelle embrasant le bois de la haine jalouse. C'est à cause de lui que ton sang brûle dans tes veines, attisant la rage dans ton être._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Son nom résonne dans les tréfonds de ton âme, et tu veux tout de lui. Tu veux être le seul à voir toutes les facettes de celui qui te fait brûler d'une passion ardente. Tu veux être celui qui entends chaque son sortant de sa gorge où tu aimerais pouvoir y planter tes dents, pour voir le rouge pourpre en découler, et t'emparer de ce liquide vital, pour te fondre avec lui._

_Mais ce que tu veux plus que tout, c'est de tuer Fushimi. Pour pouvoir être celui qui fasse couler les larmes de douleur de Misaki, être celui qui soit la cause de son chagrin, mais aussi de sa haine. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de haine sans amour, hein Fushimi ?_

_Alors tu veux tuer celui qui t'a volé la raison de ton être, la flamme de ta déraison. Tout ce que tu veux toi, c'est qu'il te regarde. _

_Alors tu veux frapper. Frapper. Encore. Frapper et ressentir la douleur l'autre. Trembler sous ses cris de frayeurs. Rire de ta démence, et pleurer de ton crime. Parce que, la jalousie est maîtresse de la haine et, la haine est mortelle._

_« Et alors Misaki, qu'est ce que tu feras, mon doux Misaki, lorsque le rouge de ton roi s'écoulera sur le sol sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ? »_

_Il pleurera, Misaki, il te haïra, Misaki, il voudra te tuer, Misaki. Mais il te regardera, Misaki. _

« **Misaki!** »

Un cri de terreur transperça la nuit, chassant les songes douloureux qui dansaient dans l'esprit du brun.

Son visage était déformé par la terreur, alors que la sueur moite collait ses cheveux contre ses tempes. Fushimi sembla alors chercher autour de lui, la présence de celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres sèches de sommeil, alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage moite. Un rire dément s'échappa alors, se fracassant à nouveau contre les parois de la pièce vide. Vide. Comme son cœur. Vide. Comme ses pleurs.

« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait Misaki… »

Avisant un regard sur son PDA qu'il avait glissé sur le sol près de son lit, Fushimi se redressa. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'il se lève, mais pas assez tard pour qu'il se rendorme. De toute façon, Fushimi avait chassé le sommeil d'un revers de la main, alors que les rayons de lune commençaient à se dissiper derrière des nuages.

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, parce que Fushimi ne dormait plus tellement bien depuis son arrivée ici. Les cauchemars s'emparaient de son âme alors que ses paupières se fermaient, engourdis par la fatigue.

Alors il faisait en sorte de dormir le moins possible, parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le rassurer. Plus aucune présence pour l'apaiser, dans cette chambre trop vide, dans son cœur empli de solitude.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je ne gère pas le SaruMi je vous l'accorde, et puis au final, l'idée rejoint un peu l'autre que j'avais déjà fait, mais bon. J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié, et puis merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé C:**

**Maintenant je vais m'adresser à la petite chanceuse qui a eu le droit à ce cadeau (ou malchanceuse ça dépend du point de vue *PAN*) C:**

_Déjà, je suis pas fan des déclarations, pis t'auras déjà ma lettre pour ça. Mais sache que je t'aime fort, que je sais pas ce que je serais sans toi, et que même si parfois je fais n'importe quoi, je te remercie de toujours être là pour moi. Vraiment. Et sache que je le serais tout autant. Ou du moins, je ferais de mon mieux XD. Et puis parler, rire, pleurer avec toi, j'aime ça, tu es la meilleure mon clone que j'aime C:_

_Bref. Voilà. Bon anniversaire Annabouille d'amour. J'espère que t'as bien profité, c'est mon seul moment de réconciliation avec le SaruMi, et c'est pour toi C: Ou alors, tu as ris de ma nullité *PAN*. C'est court, c'est minable, mais c'est fait avec tout mon amour._


End file.
